<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing piece by Pancakes_for_Dragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571912">Missing piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_for_Dragons/pseuds/Pancakes_for_Dragons'>Pancakes_for_Dragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Cat Puns, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Im a dirty multi shipper, Light Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Running Away, The Adrien shipping will be all over the place I apologize in advance, This fic is a hate letter to Gabriel Agreste, he can choke, missing person, what can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_for_Dragons/pseuds/Pancakes_for_Dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste, beloved child and friend had gone missing. Paris is busy looking for the lost boy, Chat Noir is no exception. But his idea of finding Adrien is different than everyone else’s.</p><p>Or an AU where Adrien runs away and becomes Chat Noir full time. Trying to find out who he really is in a world without restrictions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ha, so this is an Au I’ve been excited to post to Ao3. I really just want Adrien to be happy and have a good life so I made this! It’s a little angsty but that’s to be expected from a child who ran away. This is from Adrien’s POV and ever other chapter will focus on other characters from a third person POV. I hope you like it.</p><p>Also a quick heads up there’s one sentence that mentions Adrien throwing up earlier but it’s not detailed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I packed the things with sentimental value to me in a bag. I glanced around my room for the very last time. Tonight’s the night Adrien’s never coming back. The thought still made me a little anxious. Hours earlier when I had thrown my DVDs on the floor -to find the album Marinette had signed for me- I threw up. Maybe that was normal for kids who were thinking about running away. Or who were actually in the process of running away. At least that’s how I rationalized it. Plagg flew under my arm as I slung the bag over my shoulder. </p><p>“You sure you wanna do his kid?” </p><p>Plagg looked at me with concern. But I knew he wasn’t trying to stop me.</p><p>“I can’t spend the rest of my life cooped up with no one to talk to. This is what I want.”</p><p>Plagg nodded, “If that’s what you want then I’ll be with you. Literally.”</p><p>Plagg smiled. That was it. My plan was almost set in stone. </p><p>“Plagg, claws out!”</p><p>That transformation into Chat was too short, at least it felt like it. It’s funny how things that change your life forever can happen just like that. In an instant. I stood in front of that window for what felt like forever, the piano music from my long forgotten phone droned in the background. Chat Noir didn’t need it. I didn’t need it. The hop from my window to a nearby rooftop was the nail in Adrien’s coffin. </p><p>Adrien was gone, Chat Noir was here. And that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>               ✿           ✿           ✿</p><p> </p><p>It was getting dark and I still hadn’t figured out a place to sleep. The wind was not kind to me that night. Maybe I should have thought this through a little better. I had settled on a roof to weigh my options and I was sure I’d be a Chat-cicle before long. I stared at the vastness of Paris, how the sunset turned the sky all shades of pink and purple. How city lights were starting to glow and add there own beauty to the scenery. All of Paris was below me. If I was gonna freeze that wouldn’t have been a bad spot. </p><p>My ears perked at a sound and looked up to see M’lady in her spotted glory. Ladybug smiled at me with her head tilted to the side. I smiled back and hoped Ladybug didn’t think it was as forced as it felt. My face was so cold, M’Lady would understand.</p><p>“Watchcha doing out here all alone Kitty?”</p><p>“You sure know how to give a warm welcome to a purrrrreezing cat M’Lady,” I joked. She rolled her eyes, but I could still see her smile, “I’m just enjoying the view.”</p><p>“It is nice, but we should really get to patrol.” </p><p>“Come on bugaboo, it’s not even dark yet.” I could see the tension in her shoulders, the way her foot tapped rapidly then stopped and started up again. Something was eating her, but I knew she wouldn’t tell me if I asked. So instead I took a different, more ‘professional’ approach. “I’ll tell you what, we sit here for five minutes then we start our patrol.”</p><p>I could see her considering, “I don’t know Chat...”</p><p>“Only five minutes,” I promised, “Cat’s honor!”</p><p>She sighed and sat down next to me. Fireworks shot up in my heart but I kept it to myself. Five minutes alone with Ladybug, looking at the sunset was enough. For the first time in a while I didn’t feel the pit in my stomach knowing my father wouldn’t notice I was gone. I didn’t have to worry about that anymore. I was free, and I didn’t need to feel alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Paris knows, Adrien is missing. And Marinette takes the news hard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems like you guys liked this story so I’m gonna continue it! It’ll give me something to do besides school so… Enjoy! This Chapter is in the third person btw, I’m having this story switch between being Chat’s pov and third person pov maybe every other chapter. If y’all hate it let me know because I want to be the best at writing this story that I can be!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day started like normal. The sky was blue, the grass was green and Marinette overslept because of her late night patrol. After her brief moment of panic as she ran all the way to school she made it to class, barely on time and out of breath. She huffily took her seat. And, like any ordinary day, Alya sat right next to her. A smug look on her face.</p><p>“Once again, the Amazing Marinette makes it here almost on time despite oversleeping.”</p><p>Marinette grumbled something in response as she caught her breath. Everything looked normal. But something felt off. That’s when she realized Adrien’s chair was empty. Now this wasn’t too odd in of itself, sometimes Adrien missed classes because of last minute modeling shoots, but Marinette knew if that was the reason Nino wouldn’t be looking so anxious. Despite this, class went on like usual. Until sirens blared outside the school, lighting up the lower floors with red and blue. Every student leaned out of their seat to see what was happening, much to Ms. Bustier’s chagrin. </p><p>“Now students, I’m sure everything is fine. Please take your seats.”</p><p>Alya and Marinette shared a look of concern before Alya leaned to look again, whispering to Marinette, “Police don’t show up when everything is fine.”</p><p>The class watched as police walked to the principal’s office and after a solid five minutes the intercom came on. Explaining the police would be searching the school, asking a few questions then leaving. The class mumbled and gossiped about what was happening. Meanwhile, Nino looked like he saw a ghost tap dance. Marinette leaned forward and whispered.</p><p>“Nino, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“Adrien hasn’t answered my text all day and now the police are here..” The normally upbeat boy looked sick to his stomach, “I’m connecting the dots and it doesn’t look good dude.”</p><p>Marinette stared at him with wide eyes as Alya gasped quietly. Chole, who had been listening in, also gasped.</p><p>“ADRIAKINS IS GONE?!”</p><p>The class practically erupted in noise. Yelling and panic filled the room. As Ms. Bustier tried to calm the class down. Marinette could only sit in silence. In fear. In disbelief. Only one thought present in her mind.</p><p>‘This couldn’t be real.’</p><p>That thought was still there as she sat on her couch with her parents. But the denial couldn’t hold any longer. Adrien was missing. The news confirmed it. Though Gabriel Agreste refused to comment. Paris’ favorite blonde haired boy had vanished in the middle of the night, the only clues being his room was in disarray with a couple valued possessions gone and a window open. Other than that, nothing. No fingerprints, no suspects, nothing to give the anxious mind of Marinette Dupain-Cheng anything to hope on. Her parents made comments of concern but it went in and out of her ears. Sadness and anger clouded her mind. Why Adrien? Why did it have to be Adrien?</p><p>What had she done wrong?</p><p>She was watching Paris all night last night with Chat Noir, how could she have missed something happening at Adrien’s house? How could someone get in under the watchful eyes of Paris’ protectors? </p><p>What had she done wrong?</p><p>“Tom we should join that search party tonight, that poor boy can’t be far.”</p><p>Marinette perked up out of her haze of guilt. Her mother was right, if Adrien was anywhere he couldn’t be far. </p><p>“You’re absolutely right honey! Marinette..” Tom turned to his daughter like he wanted to ask her something, but he hesitated. Sabine picked up where her husband left off. </p><p>“Sweetie, we know this boy was your classmate.. And your friend. This all must be shocking to you. Do you think you could join us on the search?”</p><p>Marinette almost said yes, but if she said yes then Ladybug couldn’t lead the pack. She could do so much more as Ladybug. So she shook her head, bringing tears to her eye that she forced down most of the night. After her parents left Tiki came out. Eyes wide with worry, for more reasons than Marinette knew.</p><p>“Marinette.. Are you okay?”</p><p>Tiki spoke but Marinette couldn’t hear. Blood pounded in her ears. Marinette had one job now. Get Adrien home. No matter what it took.</p><p>“Tiki! Spots on!”</p><p> </p><p>✿ ✿ ✿</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir watched in silence as Paris had gathered together to look for him. Guilt pooled in his gut, he hated knowing that Paris cared about him. And he hated even more that he couldn’t tell them he was okay. He shook his head. He had to do this for his own sake. He couldn’t be cooped up his whole life with no love or friendship. This was a necessary evil to his new life. He sighed and stood up, only to be scared by Ladybug swinging onto the roof he sat on. He almost called her out on scaring him, but then he could see how tense she looked. How her eyes seemed red and puffy under the mask. That shut him up. </p><p>“Great, there you are Chat.” Her tone was surprisingly steady, “Now come on. Adrien Agreste isn’t going to find himself!”</p><p>Chat Noir nodded. He wasn’t going to find himself. At least not tonight.</p><p>The night dragged on. Feelings grew tense and Chat was worried an akuma would turn up any minute. And that fear increased as Ladybug got more and more frustrated. It was late into the night and many people had spread out into smaller search parties. Chat had suggested they take a break on a roof to get their route straight. But Ladybug's idea of taking a break was pacing back and forth, rambling on more so to herself than Chat.</p><p>“We checked everywhere Chat! All of Paris! And nothing!”</p><p>She shouted, arms thrown in the air. </p><p>“M’Lady-”</p><p>“I swear I will not sleep till I find him Chat!” She ignored him, “You know what, you take that half and I’ll take the other. If we split up we can cover more ground!”</p><p>“Ladybug!-”</p><p>Before he could say another word she was gone. All he could do was hope she was being hyperbolic as he hopped down from the roof. Chat used his stick to move across Paris. Eventually he settled on a bridge, arms folded and leaning against the railing. His thoughts were scattered. Like chopped up puzzle pieces. One thought in particular was a twisting pain in his chest. Out of all the people he saw out there today. Nino, Chloe, Alya, Max, Kim and though he didn't see her he knew Marinette was there too. The whole of Paris was there. All except for his dad. But a voice startled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>In all his angst and sorrow, he hadn't noticed the boat docked not far from the bridge. It was imminently recognizable to him. That boy Luka's house boat. That's who the voice belonged to. He looked up and realized Luka was right beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adrien: *Stewing in his daddy issues*</p><p>Luka: hah, same lemme just *guitar riff*  </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm gonna try to post more frequently from now on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luka and Chat have a little talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka. Luka Couffaine. That was a name I hadn’t heard in awhile. Last time I saw him was in a skating rink with Kagami and Marinette. I guess a familiar face wasn’t unwelcome then, after all my life was thrown so far out of whack already. I stood up a little straighter.</p><p>“Hey uh- Luka, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He nodded, sort of just standing there for a moment looking out on the light reflected on the water, “Crazy day, huh?”</p><p>I couldn’t help the humorless laugh that came out of my mouth, “That’s one way to put it.”</p><p>“I’m glad the city came together to help look for him,” Luka said. He leaned against the railing eyes not leaving the water, “Though I can’t say I believe he was taken.”</p><p>A wave of panic shot up my spine. I’m not sure why, if Luka thought that Adrien ran away it wouldn’t change anything, but it felt too soon for someone to already find out part of my ruse. Maybe it was nerves. My shoulders were tense as I cleared my throat, “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“It just doesn't add up to me. I didn’t know Adrien that well but he always had a vibe about him. Like a guitar that was out of tune but trying to play a really hard song. I wouldn’t blame him for wanting to leave a life like that behind.” He turned to me as he explained and I turned my head to the side in response. There was something different in his eyes, something sober. Almost melancholic, “I just hope he’s alright out there.”</p><p>My eyes went wide. I stood there, silent. Was I really that easy to read? What was I supposed to say to that? Someone was outright supporting my decision to leave my life behind and I couldn’t say anything about it. But oddly enough it was validating in its own confusing way. I probably made Luka uncomfortable with my inquisitive stare, because he looked away from me. His face scrunched apologetically. </p><p>“Sorry, that probably sounds wildly insensitive- I barely knew him and have no right even talking about him like that. I’m much better with music than with words.”</p><p>“You can't help the way you think... maybe I should come by some time and hear you play.” I changed the subject, for both of our sakes, “Of course once all this… mess has blown over.”</p><p>Luka looked at me with lidded, calm eyes. I don't know why but it seemed like he saw something, like with a simple glance he knew I was tense and that I couldn't wait for the Adrien is missing train to die down, “Would you like to hear something right now?”</p><p>I smiled the first real smile I’d had all day. It was late but there wasn’t anywhere for me to be. And even if I did this was what I needed, a moment to forget the world I’d thrown myself into. A moment to just listen to something other than my running mind. For just one fleeting night, I could be me. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”</p><p>I spent awhile there. Just listening to what Luka played with my eyes closed. Light strums taking my mind somewhere different. Until his fingers slowed and the music eventually stopped and I faded off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter with Chat is so short! It just felt like it needed to be short and sweet, next chapter will be longer pinky promise! </p><p>Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my good friend irl Cen-a for helping me make this Au.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>